Episode 9
"The Hound of Hell's Gate" is the 9th episode of the To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime. Summary Hank collapses in the snow from exhaustion and has a nightmare about the teammates he's killed. He wakes and is confronted by Garm, who quickly disarms and wounds him, asking why he isn't helping Cain. Hank uses a grenade for cover and flees. Garm pursues and corners Hank, who won't transform into his Incarnate form and collapses. The sun rises and, since Hank can only use his Incarnate powers at night, Garm decides to leave him until sunset, determined to remind his captain who he really was. Coup de Grace is also in the snowy mountains, hunting Hank. After Claude passes out from a fever brought on by pushing himself too far while he's still wounded, the squad stop at an abandoned fortress to treat him. When Claude awakens later that day, he asks why Schaal defends Incarnates, who are weapons. She states they didn't ask for what happened to them and would have been better if they had humans to support them – like Trice did. She wants a way for the two to live in peace. Gerald, Claude's second, has sent out scouting parties and now tells Claude Hank was found with another unidentified Incarnate he was fighting with. The squad plan to move out to eliminate both, but Claude, still feverish, is left behind while Schaal and most of the rest head out. Hank awakens after nightfall, where Garm is waiting for him. Garm catches Hank and tells him they are incarnates, not humans. He stabs his claws into Hank and the pain makes him transform. Garm and Werewolf tear into each other until the sight of blood on his hands makes Hank regain control and return to his human form. Garm beats him, infuriated he stopped, nearly killing him until Coup de Grace attack. The fighting leads to part of the cliff Hank is lying on to break off and he drops into a crevice. Schaal calls out to Hank as he falls into the darkness below. Characters *Hank Henriette *Nancy Schaal Bancroft *Liza Renecastle *Claude Withers *Gerald Corlani *Roy *Daniel Price (illusion) *Christopher Keynes (illusion) *Theodore Sherman (illusion) *Abi (illusion) *Edgar Beckford (illusion) *Vic (illusion) *John William Bancroft (illusion) *Karkinos (illusion) Anime Differences *In Hank's nightmares, the illusions of Theodore and Christopher shows their human face whereas in the manga, their face are in their incarnate forms. *Hank did not have a crossbow when he first fought against Roy. *The conversation with Claude and Liza was changed to have Schaal interact with Claude instead of Liza, and because of that, the dialog was alternatively changed. *Hank's vision was changed added new scenes that was not in the manga. *Roy's entire backstory was omitted. *Hank berserkly transforms into his werewolf form instead of transforming it willingly. *Hank and Roy did not bring the fight to Schaal and the others. *Roy did not lose his left eye while fighting against Hank. *The fight between Hank and Roy changed to have Roy beat Hank. Also, Hank changed back to his human form after being defeated by Roy. *The edge of the cliff where Hank is on is changed to have the cliff destroyed, resulting Hank falling off instead of Hank jumping off the cliff.